


Fallout side stories

by ThatForestPrince



Category: Fallout 2, Fallout 4
Genre: Curses, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Male Friendship, Pre-Quincy Massacre, Smoking, Supernatural Elements, Worldbuilding, injured animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatForestPrince/pseuds/ThatForestPrince
Summary: A place for me to put all the fallout stories I write that can't fit into other fics, or are too short to be standalone. All chapters will have warnings in the notes so be sure to check those before reading.





	1. Unlucky. (Fallout 4/Fallout 2, Preston Garvey)

**Author's Note:**

> Preston Garvey encounters something strange.
> 
> Warning for: injured animal, description of an infected wound, supernatural elements

Preston Garvey hummed some classical song he had heard years back as he worked to maintain his prized laser musket. Things had been tough for the Minutemen lately and he definitely would not let himself fall to a badly maintained weapon. He was working as fast as he could as Colonel Hollis didn’t want them hanging out in this gas station for too long; they had to keep moving.

He was just putting in a brand new fusion cell when a sudden feeling of dread washes over him like a tidal wave, leaving him breathless and covered in goosebumps. Preston’s head snaps up, searching for what may have caused this sudden feeling, when he spots it through the broken gas station window. A dog stands across the street and up a small hill, partially obscured by the forest, staring at him intently with its bright yellow eyes. The dog was black in color, but was losing much of its fur to mange and was covered in what looked like bite wounds that seemed to be infected, if the pus slowly dripping down through their long fur was any indication.

The large dog had what seemed to be an old rope tied very loosely around its neck, with some kind of tag hanging off it though the dog was too far away for Preston to make out any writing.

  
Finally, after a few more seconds of staring, the dog licked its lips and took a few steps down the hill, coming to rest at the side of the road. Preston readied his laser musket immediately, in case the dog tried anything stupid.

“Attention, minutemen!”

Preston about near leapt out of his seat as Colonel Hollis called from inside the decrepit little gas station. He looked over to his superior quickly, hoping that the other had seen the dog as well.

“We’ve gotten a call from a nearby settlement that needs our help. It’s a little place called Quincy, not far from here. They’re having trouble with some Gunners.”

When Preston looked back to where the dog had been standing just moments ago, it was gone. The grass where it had been standing wasn’t even flattened.

“Garvey! Are you paying attention?”

The young man startled again before looking back at the Colonel, who was giving him a disapproving look. “Uh.. Yes, sir.”

Preston decided he wouldn’t mention this strange encounter to his colleagues, since there wasn’t much evidence. He didn’t want them to think he was crazy.


	2. Questions. (Fallout 4/Fallout 3, Male Sole Survivor & Robert Joseph MacCready, mentions of other characters and ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and MacCready talk about their feelings. Well, mostly Orion's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to warn about here other than smoking. Started out as worldbuilding but ended up as me expressing my love for healthy male friendships. Was not edited a second time like with most of my other fics, so excuse any mistakes.

MacCready and Orion stood in companionable silence as they both smoked in a small shack on the elevated freeway near Graygarden. They had just finished clearing out some raiders nearby and were watching the sunset, so they could head back to Sanctuary under the cover of darkness.

Orion was certainly one of the weirdest people MacCready had ever met. And also the luckiest. Orion had such a strange curiosity to him and often got them into trouble with it, but somehow they always emerged victorious and mostly unscathed. MacCready had no idea how they were still alive at this point. And yet he still followed the man around. Why? He had no idea. Maybe cause he owed him? Orion did help him save his son, after all.

The man beside him suddenly blew out a large puff of smoke and moved the cigarette away from his mouth as he turned to look at MacCready. He had that look on his face like he had a ton of sh- stuff on his mind. “Can I ask you a kind of weird question?”

MacCready tilted his head slightly. This would certainly be interesting. “Shoot.”

He sighed softly and turned away, looking a bit awkward. “What do people out here in the wasteland think of… God, how do I phrase this? How do people out here think of two men.. being together? And other stuff like that..”

It took a second for MacCready to understand what the other man was actually asking. Two men…? Oh. Oh! “I mean, overall I think most people are pretty accepting of that kinda stuff. It’s actually kind of notorious that vault dwellers are the ones that don’t like that kinda stuff. There were these two guys I knew back in D.C., Briar and Butch, who came from a vault and said that everyone in their vault was super against that kinda thing.”

All the tension seemed to leave Orion as soon as MacCready confirmed that most people are accepting. He then chuckled softly and looked back to the other man. “It makes sense that they would be. Not many ‘not-straight and cis’ people got into the vaults back in the day.”

Wait.. “Wait, you said ‘cis’. Are you…?”

Orion nodded stiffly, seemingly used to having to come out like this MacCready immediately thought back to the man, Briar, who had basically helped raise him and the other kids in Little Lamplight, and him telling them about being trans and what it was like. He wondered to himself what the man was up to, he hadn’t seen him in almost 6 years now.

“Oh! Well, you don’t have to worry about me not being accepting. I mean, you did find me hanging around Goodneighbor. That place is basically a haven, what with Hancock basically giving out treatment and stuff for free.”

Orion gave him a confused look. “Mayor Hancock is trans?”

MacCready chuckled softly. “Yeah, man. I thought it was pretty obvious, he’s like super fu- freaking open about it.”

“Oh,” Orion stared off for a bit, seeming to be doing a lot of thinking. “Guess I’m pretty oblivious, heh.”

MacCready chuckled softly before taking a drag of his cigarette. “So, why you askin’? Are you thinking of asking someone out?”

Orion’s face immediately flushed red and he sputtered out as best he could. “N-No!”

MacCready knew immediately who Orion was thinking of. “Is it Preston?”

The other man looked at him incredulously. “How did you know?”

“Man, you two have been pining after each other for like, months now. It’s so obvious, everyone knows you two like each other.” He and Cait had a bet who would make the first move, but MacCready wouldn’t tell him that.

Orion put his face down on the railing of the road that they were leaning on, his face practically bright red now. “I thought I was being subtle…”

“Yeah, none of your pining was subtle. But seriously, you should go and make a move,” And he wasn’t just saying that cause he had bet that Orion would make the first move. “It’ll be fine, Preston is like head-over-heels for you.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” He then stood back up to his full height, reminding MacCready once again that he was really short. “I’m kidding. We should get going though, it’s dark now.”


End file.
